Dakota Mysts
|kanji = 悪魔の歩く夜 |rōmaji = Akuma no Aruku Yoru |alias = Night Ophidian (夜のヘビ, Yoru no Hebi) Darkness Dragon (黑暗龍, Kurayami Ryū) Silhouette of Dreams (剪影的梦想, Yume Kage Jinbutsu) |color = Black |text = White |name = Dakota Mysts |race = Dragon Human (transformed) |gender = Female |age = 15 |height = 4'9" |weight = |hair = Black |eyes = Black |blood type = |affiliation= Fifth Ward Circle |previous affiliation= |mark location= Left Wrist |occupation= Communicator Carrier |previous occupation= |team= Dark Ice Co. |previous team= |partner= Feyra Utoko |previous partner= |base of operations= Western Slums |status = Active |relatives = Betzalel (Father) Unnamed younger brother |magic = Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic Compact Regression (Dragon Promotion) Shadow-Make Magic Dragon Force Illusion Magic Aura Synthesis Poison Darkness Dragon Slayer Mode |weapons = }} Dakota Mysts (悪魔の歩く夜, Akuma no Aruku Yoru lit. Devil's Walking Night) is a Dragon, also known as the Darkness Dragon (黑暗龍, Kurayami Ryū). Due to a past incident, Dakota now retains a human form, but still has all of her magic, making Dakota a young dragon slayer who also goes by the name Night Ophidian (夜のヘビ, Yoru no Hebi). She is one of the more younger people to have joined Fifth Ward Circle. Dakota works as more of a middle man along with Feyra, both of them forming a team to go around and do the communicating part of the gang. She specializes in getting deals of shipments from certain other groups and people, and she also notifies people when they have a price on their head and are being hunted down. Her second role is being the carrier. While Feyra supplies the stuff to Talán Avaric, Dakota does the actual job of transferring the goods and making sure the get their in the right amount, time, and location without any damage, steals, or trouble—because trouble always attracts the attention of the guard. But when word gets out about the items she carries, she often has to fight off other gangs and cartels in order to secure her delivery. Appearance Personality History Not much is known about Dakota's history in general prior to meeting Feyra. However, it is known that when Dakota was only several decades old, she was given a fatal wound courtesy of a rival dragon in revenge against her father. Betzalel, her father, with the help of Ghiaccio, was able to combine their magical power and hers, to regress Dakota to a human-like form so the skilled human-mages could heal her, something that wasn't possible while she was a dragon. The result of using such powerful magic gave her the eternal appearance of a fifteen year old. Magic and Abilities Magic Slayer Magic *'Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic' (冥の滅竜魔法, Yami no Metsuryū Mahō): allows Dakota to control all aspects of darkness in whatever form it may take and mold it into anything she likes a well as consume it for energy. This gives her great immunity against all things dark and shadowy due to her darkness slayer magic being like a parent magic to other sub types of Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. She cannot consume the darkness magic she creates, however, and the element must be "eaten" through her mouth. Dakota is also granted the ability to become her element entirely as well as jointly transform parts of her body into that of darkness. The lungs allow her to breathe darkness, the claws allow her to attack with darkness, the scales allow her to dissolve darkness, and so on. Dakota can find multiple ways to consume darkness, as well as feeding on it from a persons mind or heart, as well being able to consume shadows. Dakota is able to mold herself into darkness itself and move around more swiftly and to make more efficient surprise attacks. The shadows produced by Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows and darkness are able to be released in freeform, or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape, giving it tangibility. Dakota's senses are also more heightened at nighttime or in dark places like caves. Whereas most people and other dragon slayers can't see well in the dark, Dakota is able to see with perfect clarity (a form of night vision) and even attune her hearing and other senses to the dark as well, giving her greater adaptability. *'Dragon Force' ( , Ryū no Chikara) lit. Dragon's Power): greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants Dakota access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances her physical prowess, making her far stronger, more resistant to damage, and faster, and considerably boosts her overall Magic Power, which becomes visible, taking the appearance of a Dragon. When exuded at its fullest, said Magic Power takes on a violent corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed when Dakota entered this state through the use of a dark acceleration spell given to her by Talán, her darkness dragon magic gained the ability to reach even further distances and allow her to sense which mages were in a certain location and what kind of magic they utilized. Those who have been taught their Magic by a real Dragon, certain conditions must be met in order to enter Dragon Force: the only one known so far would be to eat substances with powerful Magical properties, preferably those somehow related to the element they can control and consume; while other, unrelated substances can be eaten as well, these have been described as being similar to "poison" for the user, causing heavy after effects, such as pain on activation and extreme exhaustion after use. Due to Dakota being regressed into a human-form, since she is still a dragon, she is able to access a half-dragon form with her Dragon Force, and Dragon Promotion ( , Doragon Promōshon lit. Dragon Metamorphosis: Life Return). Much like when Wendy activates her dragon force, Dakota's appearance changes drastically. *'Compact Regression' (コンパクト・リグレッション, Konpakuto Riguresshon): is a form of Caster-type Magic unique to Dragons. After the Dragon-Human War, Vritra was one of the hundreds to learn the magic in order to intermingle with the human society; using this current transformation in order to further its desires. This magic also allows them to save themselves in times of injury by using all their remaining magical power to transform into a humanoid form. This works as a genuine physical transformation, altering their bodies to be somewhat similar to humans, and it heals their body of wounds. Compact Regression can be a permanent transformation, which would explain this spell's use as a last resort. Dragons who use Compact Regression also have their power cut quite a bit, to further adjust to their humanoid shape, as a human body cannot fully endure the power of a dragon without breaking down. Despite being a spell unique to Dragons, not every Dragon is aware of the spell, and many who are have too much pride to use it. Unlike First Generation Dragon Slayers, however, Compacted Dragons can train to unlock a state similar to Dragon Force, referred to as a Dragon Promotion ( , Doragon Promōshon lit. Dragon Metamorphosis: Life Return), which is almost like another side to Compact Regression, and can return a dragon to half of its previous state. Dakota used such a spell along with Betzalel and Ghiaccio in order to save her life after she received a fatal wound from another dragon. It was also Betzalel's plan to do so in order to keep her out of the grasp of Acnologia. Since such a spell requires such tremendous magical energy, it can sometimes cause adverse effects to its caster if not used right. It also depends on how bad the injury is, since it caused Betzalel to disappear, and it put Dakota in a very long sleep. **'Dragon Promotion: Dark Scales Promotion' ( , Doragon Puromōshon: Dākusukēru Puromōshon lit. Dragon Metamorphosis: Life Return: Dark Scales Mandala Dragon Metamorphosis): is a Compact Regression spell; instead of being confined and exclusive to a single element, it can be utilized by any Dragon who had used Compact Regression to transform into a human guise. Essentially, Dragon Promotion enables the user to transform back into their draconic form. Dragon Promotion is considered to be a forbidden art among dragons; even though many of them wish to return to their roots, the risks involved have caused many to swear off of attempting to do so with this spell. Although its been noted that once a dragon has achieved it the first time, they have an easier time with less risks the next times they wish to do it. Dragon Promotion works by the user releasing the restraints that Compact Regression forces upon them completely for a few minutes at a time, effectively dispelling it and enabling them to take upon their original form. The release of Compact Regression is only temporary, as spending too much time in their dragon form makes them a relatively easy target in this day and age, but the results are all the same- the moment that the user releases the effects of Compact Regression, they regain all of their former strength, speed, durability, and magical power, at the top of their form once more. When Dragon Promotion is activated, this causes an instant change in form which blatantly ignores the law of conservation of mass, going from a (comparatively) small human into a house-sized dragon in seconds (but hey, magic). Of course, with the change in size, the dragon goes from having the Magic Origin of a human, which is relatively small, to the origin expanding tenfold when the user transforms; as when Compact Regression is active, the dragon's power is cut quite a bit to enable their souls to adjust to their humanoid shape; as a human body cannot fully endure the power of a dragon without breaking down. In a way, Dragon Promotion could be considered a power akin to Dragon Force, albeit in reverse more or less, as it returns the dragon back to their original form instead of transforming the slayer into a humanoid dragon. When activating Dark Scales Promotion; immense amounts of sharp, black and red scales surround Dakota, along with a shadowy-mist, as it gathers and converges—shrouding her body as she transforms; releasing a burst of shadows that covers a wide area, perforating anything within the vicinity as the caster's emerges in her new form. Dakota's dragon form has been stated to look like "a massive, serpent with wings that can slice"; a mix of mechanical and organic looks—overall, she has become a fearsome sight to behold. As her dragon form, her powers are magnificently bolstered to the point that the only thing capable of stopping her cold is ironically another dragon. Being a dragon, Dakota possesses the ability to fly, using its large, razor sharp, wings to travel over long distances, maneuver high up in the air and perform aerial assaults on those below it. As a dragon, Dakota has been shown to shrug off even Etherion cannon attacks which were delivered point blank; and even Black Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic attacks have little to no effect upon it. Given its gargantuan size, Dakota is capable of easily reducing a wide area into rubble simply by landing on it after flying high up into the sky, and to engage in a physical confrontation with others. When invoking a variant of Dragon Promotion that compresses all of the released power into a humanoid form, she effectively turns into a humanoid Dragon, gaining reptilian scales, and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines and scaly arms and legs, complete with claws, a serpentine tail, and even wings (much like Dragon Force). Dakota also gains two long horns, curved slightly to the sides, and her hair itself changes from black to a reddish-pink, in addition to pink eyes and draconic-slit pupils. When in this form, Dakota receives an enormous boost in power—however, such a power comes at a price, in that Dakota , thanks to spending so much time in her new human body, is far from being able to control this state, and can become a ravenous beast when Darkness Dragon Promotion is utilized extensively; for this reason, she chooses to only utilize the form for a few hours at a time. *'Aura Synthesis' (霊気の合成, Reiki no Gōsei) is a Subspecies Magic, a type of both illusionary and magical skill technique used only by First or Third Generation Dragon Slayers bringing out the illusion of what it seems to be a real dragon’s aura, scaring and nearly paralyzing the opponent due to the immense amount of aura threw at them. By giving shape and size to his aura, the user expands his aura until a certain distance giving it any shape he desires such as a sphere or just a normal aura, by then, anything that enters the area covered by the aura which can be invisible will be felt by the user of it, yet this is very tiring to be kept for so much time since it drains so much ethernano to keep it, some expert and master users of this magic are able to extend it to a very big distance, with the highest being so far 200 meters depending on the shape of the aura. This technique also has a more faster version in which the user gathers the ethernano fast as he burst it towards an area, both people who were and who weren’t hit by the burst will begin to see the illusion of a Real Dragon standing at the side of the user, fear will begin to be instilled into the opponent due to the frightening features made by the Dragon which appears as a non-physical manifestation of one’s aura and strength. It is described as the power which imitates real Dragon's immense magical aura, however many Dragon Slayers aren't capable of using this, for using it, they must've at least have a immense magical power and a immense physical durability and endurance for their body to resist the deploy of so much magic and for their magic to don't go off too quickly. It seems that only First or Third Generation Dragon Slayers are capable of using it because they are the only generations which experienced a Dragon's presence in the past. As Rogue was training within three-four months to become stronger, he discovered the ability of bringing his aura to the point of calling upon the Dragon image, alongside he learned his Darknight Identity powers. With it, at some point, while battling Cobra, Rogue accidentally bring the illusion of his own foster father, Skiadrum, which from that point serves as the main avatar for brunette's Aura Synthesis. After several trainings, Rogue reached a quite level of this Magic, as he was able to freely create the astral vision of Skiadrum. Apparently, as the element of Dragon Slayer may influence how their Aura works or reacts with the environment, they can reach different and quite interesting feats. In Rogue's case, he was able to learn how to sense people by their own shadows, while they enter the zone of his Aura. So far, Rogue can reach his Aura for 150-200 meters without efforts. *'Darknight Identity': Dual-Element Slayer Magic Modes *'Poison Darkness Dragon Slayer Mode' : Supportive Slayer Magic *'Darkness Drive' (闇ラドラ, Yami Doraibu): Regular Magic *'Shadow-Make Magic' ( Shadoumeiku lit. Shadow Molding Magic): *'Illusion Magic' (幻魔法, Maboroshi Mahō): Abilities Physical Abilities Ways-Of-Combat Unarmed Techniques *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combat': Armed Combat *'Marksmanship Specialist': Mental Attributes Dragon Force Equipment Magical Items Relationships Feyra Utoko Selenia Lustruvic Talán Avaric Trivia Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Lost Magic User Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Shadow Dragon Slayer Category:Females Category:Non-Human Category:Dragon